


Outcasts and Collective

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Reyes Vidal and Sirius Ryder decide to spice things up in the bedroom with some silk scarves, velvet lingerie, and a little game called 'Outcasts and Collective'.





	Outcasts and Collective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacksheep33512](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep33512/gifts).



>  
> 
>   
> 

There were times, Reyes reflected as he allowed his gaze to follow the long, elegant lines of Sirius Ryder stretched out on his bed, when he regretted leaving the Milky Way. When he cursed joining the Andromeda Initiative and allowing himself to be hauled six hundred years into the future to a galaxy that seemed to be out to get him. When he wished he’d swallowed his pride and gone home to his family instead of packing up and leaving it all behind.

_Right now_ , was notone of those times.

His breath caught as Sirius stretched, her long legs sliding together as she arched her back and turned those dazzling blue eyes on him. She smiled, a come-hither smile if ever there was one, and dragged her hands down her body; cupping her breasts and tracing her fingers along the swell of her hips and along her thighs. His pulse quickened, body tightening, and like a man in a dream he moved towards the bed.

“I thought you were on Havarl?” he murmured, raising his eyebrows in question as he slipped his vest off. 

She smirked. “That _was_ the idea. Why? Am I in the way?”

“Hardly.” He chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad to see you, Bluebird, especially in my bed and in such alluring attire,” his gaze lingered on the wine-coloured lingerie which so lovingly caressed her body. It looked like velvet; he wondered if it was. “But this is ...  _unexpected_.”

Sirius grinned like a Cheshire Cat. “I finished my work for Tann early and decided a little bit of R&R was in order. So ...  _surprise_.” She blew him a kiss. “Like it?”

“What? You or the lingerie?” Reyes joked, struggling to focus she continued to touch herself. The mischievous glint in her eyes telling him that she knew exactly what she was doing.

“Both.”

He nodded, hunger coiling inside of him like a waking beast as she dipped one hand between her legs. “Oh yes,” Reyes murmured huskily. “I can’t think of a better surprise.”

He stripped off his shirt and tossed it carelessly to the ground, enjoying the way her eyes devoured the sight of him shirtless, her hunger a match for his own. His cock hardened at the flush on her cheeks and with a low anticipatory sound of desire he crawled across the bed and caught her in his arms. 

“I missed you,” he confessed, wrapping an arm tightly around her slender waist and cupping her ass with his free hand. “I missed the warmth of you in my bed, the smell of you on my pillow, and I missed your … .” He grinned cheekily and slipped a hand between her legs, stroking the damp heat of her womanhood through her panties. “Well, let’s just say I missed every part of you, _Mi Reina_ , and it seems that you missed me too.”

Sirius shuddered at his touch and arched towards him, her hips rolling suggestively. “You have no idea how much I missed you,” she murmured, settling herself on his lap and grinding against him. She caught his lips in a teasing kiss, her tongue dipping into his mouth and swirling around his.

Reyes groaned and tipped her back against the pillows, trapping her between his arms. “You drive me wild,” he gasped in between kisses.

“Good.” She smirked and nodded her head at the bedside table where an assorted collection of silk scarves lay. “But, tonight I want _you_ to drive _me_ wild.”

He grinned, a fierce pang of desire shooting through him at the thought of having Sirius tied up beneath him, naked and pliant while he tortured her with pleasure. He’d imagined it. Dreamed of it. But had never dared to suggest it after her ordeal in the Badlands.

“Oh?” Reyes winked. “Are we playing _Outcasts and Collective_? Shall I _interrogate you_ , Operative Bluebird?” He kissed her fiercely.

Sirius nipped at his lower lip, her shimmering eyes gleaming. “I’m game if you are.”

Reyes chuckled, and picked up one of the scarves. He and ran it through his hands, the silk catching on the roughened pads of his fingers. “And exactly _how_ should I drive you wild? There is so much I could do to you once I have you completely at my … mercy.” He caught one of her slender wrists and tied the silk scarf around it, then fastened it to the headboard of his bed. “I can do anything I like.”

Sirius bit her lip as she watched him take another scarf and tie her second hand down. She tested the bindings, but it was clear she wasn’t going anywhere. For a moment, Reyes wondered if this was wise, if being tied up might bring back unpleasant memories, but apparently it didn’t, as she only grinned at him wolfishly.

“Use your mouth on me, _Shena_ ,” she invited, the use of his angaran code name, and the first name she had known him by, setting the tone for the evening.

Reyes laughed and tested the bonds, the silk soft beneath his fingers. He kissed his way down her body, enjoying the touch and taste of her. She squirmed under his mouth, whimpering as he kissed the soft skin of her inner thighs, deliberately avoiding the one place he knew she wanted him to venture. His own body pulsed with need, his cock straining hungrily in his pants as he caught the earthy scent of her arousal.

“Reyes!” she cried out his name in a mixture of disappointment and amusement as he moved up her body, kissing his way up the beautifully taut lines of her stomach and the inviting valley between her breasts.

He took the last remaining silk scarf, straddling her body and winding it tightly in his hands.

“Now what do I do with his?” he mused aloud. “It would make a very handy gag, and then I could do whatever I want, and you’d have to watch me, _silently_.” He trailed one end of the wispy scarf over her lips and she shivered. “Or I could blindfold you, so you won’t know what I’m planning on doing next. And that way I could hear every delicious sound you make.”

 

 

She swallowed hard. Her breath hitching as Reyes lowered himself down, letting her feel the swell of his arousal as it dug into her belly through his pants.

“Mmm, I think I’ll blindfold you. That mouth of yours is just too much fun,” he laughed softly as Sirius eagerly lifted her head from the bed, allowing him to tie the silk around her eyes. “Comfy?” he asked when he was done.

She paused for a second and exhaled a shaky breath. “Excited,” she admitted, and he laughed again.

“Good.”

He took her mouth in a slow, passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth in a parody of what he’d do to her body later. She whimpered against him, twisting against the silken bonds as his hands cupped her breasts and spilled them from the velvet cups. Eagerly he took first one nipple in his mouth, and then the other, swirling his tongue around the rosy tips. He ran his teeth along the sensitive flesh and sucked gently.

Sirius moved against him eagerly, her body radiating heat as he slipped one hand between her legs. Reyes chuckled, enjoying her cries and whimpers as he stroked his long nimble fingers against her sex through the velvet panties. She arched, her hips rising desperately from the bed, and he kissed his way down her stomach, the muscles flexing and tensing under his lips.

He hooked his fingers in the elastic of her underwear and pulled them down slowly, a low hum of approval drifting from his throat as he exposed her most intimate of parts. The scrap of velvet vanished, and Reyes moved between her thighs, hooking one long leg over his shoulder. Sirius moaned and arched towards him, the muscles in her legs, tightening as she tried to urge him closer. He resisted, and instead ran his tongue in a long, wet line along her leg.

“You’re so impatient, Bluebird,” Reyes laughed softly, kissing the soft skin of her inner thigh. “I thought you wanted me to torture you?”

“Damn you, Reyes!” She cursed him, though he could hear a burble of laughter in her voice. “Stop teasing me!”

He bit her softly and she whimpered. “Mmm, stop teasing you? Now why would I do that?”

“Reyes!” Sirius twisted against the scarfs, her muscles taut as she rolled her hips towards him.

Reyes chuckled. “That’s my name, but it’s _not_ a very good reason to stop doing _this_ … .” He inched his way forward, showering her thighs with kisses. “Maybe if you say please-“

“Please!” her voice was shrill with need, and he smiled to hear the hunger in her tone.

A perfect match for his own.

He rewarded her with a long, languid lick against her sex, flicking the tip of his tongue lightly over her clit. Sirius mewled with pleasure, and Reyes rolled his eyes up to watch her expression as he licked and nuzzled at her velvety folds. Her lips were slightly parted and a delicate flush stained both cheeks. As he watched, she flexed her hands, fighting against the ties that held her to the bed as he went down on her.

He growled in pleasure and thrust his tongue deeply within her, her keening cry and panting breath telling him how much she was enjoying his ministrations. Then he delicately flicked his tongue along her folds, lapping at her, teasing her, swirling his tongue around the pearly nub at the apex of her thighs and sucking gently as he thrust two fingers inside of her.

“Fuck! Reyes, please!” Sirius cried.

His cock throbbed painfully with his own need, and with another quick flick of his tongue he drew back and unsnapped his pants, tugging them down just enough to let his erection spring free. Reyes pumped his hand along his shaft as he moved back between her legs. He’d intended to fuck her mouth first, to her use that wonderfully soft tongue and those lovely lips of hers to get himself hard and ready, but they’d been apart for too long, and there was no way he could do anything to that sweet little mouth of hers without losing all control.

Reyes leaned down, one hand still squeezing his cock as he trailed kisses up her body, licking and biting the places he knew drove her wild. He took his time teasing her nipples again, flicking his tongue over the sensitive peaks until they’d hardened to pebbled tips, then he turned his attention to her throat. He could see her pulse beating wildly in her neck, and he ran his tongue along that frantically moving proof of her excitement, his own body thrumming with life and desire.

Sirius moved against him, her body shifting restlessly, desperately, her legs rubbing against his as she panted his name. He nipped at her throat and she whimpered in pleasure, tossing her head back and submitting utterly. Finally, Reyes kissed her again, their mouths meeting as he sank between her legs and guided himself to her entrance.

She was wet and warm, and the tip of his erection slipped inside of her with ease, the rest of his length following as he hilted himself with one deep thrust. Sirius gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, rolling her hips to meet his movements. They kissed each other with a fierce wildness that came from true hunger, their kisses mingling with moans and cries as Reyes fucked her as hard and deep as he could.

He loved her more than he ever had in that instant. He loved the way she trembled against him, the soft noises she made each time he drove himself inside of her, and the way the lights of his room threw soft shadows over her body. He even loved her scars and the tattoo that marked such a dark patch in their life.

They moved together faster; biting, licking, kissing. His hands clasping her to him as he drove himself into her; deep and hard. Pleasure welled up within Reyes, hot and tight as her biotics played over his skin like electricity. He eased a hand between their bodies, stroking between her thighs as he thrust inside of her.

“Reyes!”

He felt Sirius tighten around him as she came, her body flexing and her biotics flaring as pleasure overwhelmed her. Reyes scooped an arm under her ass, holding her to him as he pounded into her, his slick strokes pushing him over the edge as her pelvic muscles squeezed around him rhythmically, milking him. His body tensed, balls tightening as he thrust himself as deeply inside of her as he could, pleasure crashing down around him like a tsunami.

He pulled her close as the last vestiges of ecstasy still wracking his body, untying her wrists and gathering Sirius to him. She curled against his chest, pressing kisses to his neck and nuzzling close as she sighed happily.

“Do you always interrogate your prisoners like that?”

Reyes let out a snort of laughter before he could stop himself. “Oh, I save all my interrogating for you, Bluebird.”

She lazily kissed him. “Glad to hear it. Something tells me you’d have a trail of broken-hearted operatives trailing after you if that was your usual way of dealing with things, _Shena_.”

He winked and cuddled her to him, enjoying the warmth of her body and the steady beat of her heart against his chest. “I take it you enjoyed my technique?”

“Oh yes,” Sirius stretched languidly and ran one foot suggestively up his leg. “You can interrogate me any time you want. Though next time, it might need to be me who asks you a few questions.”

Reyes grinned. “I think I’m up to the task, Pathfinder. Though,” he kissed her teasingly. “You’ll find I’m a _very_ hard man to break.”

“Well now, how can I resist a challenge like that?”

He smirked, rolling to pin her beneath him as his body reacted. “Well, to be perfectly honest; _you’re not_.”

Sirius only giggled as he set about retrieving the silk scarves so she could take her turn interrogating him.

* * *

 

_A/N - I hope you enjoyed the first of our Outcasts and Collective story! It started as a very silly joke between Kit and myself, and we decided to make it into a series of smutty oneshots with some art. The story is by me and the art is by the very talented Kit (BlackSheep33512). Reviews and comments of all kinds are welcome - and as always, thank you for reading! :)_


End file.
